


[Podfic] Imaginary Friend

by not_whelmed_yet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Lost Light 25 Spoilers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_whelmed_yet/pseuds/not_whelmed_yet
Summary: Afterwards, Drift talks to Ratchet.





	[Podfic] Imaginary Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imaginary Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585502) by [not_whelmed_yet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_whelmed_yet/pseuds/not_whelmed_yet). 



> So, fair warning: this is a very amateur recording and I definitely start crying during some of the dialogue. I kept the take because that felt in character but good to know that going in if that's going to impede your enjoyment. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope this might bring you some small part of post-Lost Light closure. 


End file.
